


Everything Changes for the good guys

by Dinky_chix



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, anti gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinky_chix/pseuds/Dinky_chix
Summary: Jack and Ianto are trying to have a relationship but Gwen keeps interfering until Ianto's brother comes to join the good fight
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, John Hart/Other(s), Owen Harper & Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 50





	Everything Changes for the good guys

**Author's Note:**

> another old one   
> the penultimate old one i will be adding

The blaring rift alarm broke the glaring match that was happening between Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones; she had again called him a tea boy, when in fact he had higher security clearance that Gwen could ever hope to have. 

The SUV was tense as the team drove to the epicentre of the rift energy, loading weapons, getting scanners ready, not knowing what was waiting for them, their adrenaline starting to pump the closer they got, when they got to the location they jumped out guns drawn ready to fight anything, but all they saw was a smiling Captain John Hart waiting for the team to arrive.When they saw it was only the other Captain they all put their weapons away expect Gwen. 

“Hey Jack” John said smiling at his future brother in law, only the two Captains knew that Ianto was John’s long lost baby brother

“John what are you doing here” Jack asked smiling at his oldest friend, having joined the time agency together and then partnered together made them close, Jack had missed the other man, he was a long away from home and seeing John reminded Jack how good he had made it for himself in the 21st century, especially when in the 51st century him and John were both poor and from the wrong side of the peninsula. But they made a name for themselves, and got out, unlike so many others that they had left behind. 

“I need a job” John said hoping he would be able to stay in the same time line as his baby brother; he had been searching for Ianto for years, as soon as he joined the time agency, if he was being honest with himself and others it was the only reason he joined the agency, he had finally found his brother and he was so happy especially when he found out that Jack was with him in the same time line, and going to marry his brother in a month. He felt better knowing that Ianto was being looked after.

“I don’t think so” Gwen sneered thinking she knew best, but she clearly didn’t as she had, had the day off when John had come through the rift with Grey Jack’s brother and saved them, he didn’t want to see the family that his brother had made for himself destroyed, so he doubled crossed the slightly insane man and helped the Cardiff Torchwood team put the man in to hibernation to keep the city and the world safe.

“Actually Gwen we have opening for John” Jack said smiling at the other time agent, causing John to smile and hug the other Captain in thanks, soon the team both old and their new member were heading back to the hub, they had wanted to leave Gwen at the scene of the rift energy but she got in the car before Jack could make her stay, she brooded all the way back to the bay where the hub was stationed.

“Jack I don’t think he should see this entrance” Gwen said as Jack parked the SUV in the underground garage, like every other entrance the hub had it was hidden from the public with alien technology, and chameleon circuits thanks to the Doctor. 

“He’s a member of the team Gwen” Jack said trying to keep his temper, for a while Gwen had been pushing her luck as being a member of the Cardiff team, Jack had been tempted to either retcon her or send her to another team preferably to the lost Torchwood in Scotland that only UNIT dealt with, so she would be out of his hair, and she would leave Ianto alone.

Ever since they had come out as a couple she had belittled and bullied the younger welsh man making him feel like he had no place on the team, but Jack had spent many hours during their dates trying to undo the damage that the vindictive welsh banshee had caused his younger lover, but now John had joined the team hopefully he would have some help in protecting Ianto.

When they were all back in the hub, Ianto went to make coffee while the Captains went to Jack’s office to catch up and get the rules for John, not that the team followed the rules that often. 

“so what has she done this time” John asked, while he had been in the same time line last time he had seen the way Gwen acted towards his brother and he had wanted to kill her, but Jack had stopped him. But they had talked about it before the other Captain left, so Jack filled John in all the things that the welsh banshee had done and said, soon they were joined by the object of their discussion, however they didn’t hear they younger man enter until he was dropping the tray of coffee as he heard the words spoken by John. 

“So when do we tell him he’s my brother” 

The crash of the tray hitting the floor in the doorway silenced the whole hub even Myfanwy stopped her chirping from her nest as she sat on her egg.

“Yan” Jack said as he stood to go to his lover but the younger man walked away trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

“No....how long have you known I have family.... I have been on my own my whole life being shunned to one foster home after another....” Ianto stopped there before he relieved more than he wanted certain people to know. He didn’t mind Tosh and Owen knowing they were his friends but Gwen didn’t know and if Ianto had anything to do with it she wouldn’t. 

“Ianto” John tried, he hated seeing his brother in tears, he had found out all about Ianto’s past and hated some of what he had read, the trips to the emergency room, the many foster homes never finding a true place to belong until he was living with Jack in their little paradise tucked away from the world.

“No I don’t even know you anymore, Jack don’t come home tonight” Ianto said as he stormed from the hub, walking home he thought back to everything he knew about John and then thought back to his childhood, and realised everything was a lie. When he got to the little house that he shared with Jack he went to the kitchen and started to bake. Every time he had been sent back to the group home at the nunnery after his foster parents found something they didn’t like about him, he would sneak to the kitchen in the night and bake all night. The nuns knew that he did this and they left him to it, even getting extra ingredients for the young boy to use. Ianto had always dreamed of owning his own bakery but after culinary school he had to get a proper job and had joined Torchwood but he still dreamed of owning the Jones family bakery.

He now baked as a hobby, making treats for the team, he wasn’t normally vindictive, but sometimes he made things that he knew Gwen wasn’t able to eat because of an allergy.

He was finishing the brownie cupcakes when he heard the front door open, he knew it wouldn’t be Jack as he had told the older man to stay away, now he had calmed down he wished he hadn’t.

“Hey Yan what treats we got tomorrow” Owen said in way of greeting walking to the kitchen, seeing the brownie mix and cupcake cases, he knew it would be good.

The two hadn’t always been friends but they had bonded over being in the system the difference between the two Owen had got out and but Ianto hadn’t until he left the group home when he was 18 and was going to culinary school.

“Brownie cupcakes” Ianto said to Owen as he was putting them in oven to bake, but he wanted to bake something else, the cupcakes were easy and he needed to be challenged so he could organise his thoughts, so he could try to make sense of everything that he had leant that day.

As he was tidying he went through the ingredients he had in his kitchen and what he could make, soon he was making the base for a black forest gateaux, Owen stayed quiet until he knew that Ianto wanted to talk, as the younger man started to cut the cherries for the middle and got ready to whip the cream his thoughts were organised enough to talk.

“How long has Jack known” Ianto asked knowing the doctor had, had no doubt shouted at the Captains after he left.

“Since the first time John came through the rift” Owen said telling his young friend what the Captains had told him and Tosh after they sent Gwen home.

“That long, why didn’t they tell me” Ianto asked hoping that the tears wouldn’t fall at the hurt of being kept in the dark, and fall in to the cream that he was whipping, the buzzer on the oven broke him of his revive, he took the cupcakes out and put the gateaux bases in to bake.

He knew he had time to make the cupcake frosting while everything else was made and finished. As he was finishing everything Owen told him everything he knew, by the time everything was done both Jack and a shy looking John had come home.

“I’m sorry Ianto” John said as he looked at his brother, he had never been more excited as he was then when he had his baby brother in his sights and so close for the first time in 25 years.

“How did I end up in this time line” Ianto asked not looking at either Captain as he washed up

“The Boeshane peninsula were at war with the future kind, or I should say the race that later turned in to the future kind, we were getting ready for the last battle of the war when all the children were kidnapped by the enemy, we saved all of them but to save them from being kidnapped again we scattered them across the galaxy. Our father was a general in the military and ordered the children to be evacuated, when it was safe enough for the children to come home we couldn’t find everybody, we searched for years in the end our mom and dad died broken hearted, I joined the time agency as soon as I was old enough, Jack and I knew that they were hiding something about our brothers, so when we joined we searched for you and Grey, but only found you.” John sat at the table drinking coffee watching his brother decorate cupcakes and the gateaux. He smiled at how at ease Ianto was in the kitchen.

He had been told Ianto’s history and been given files when he left the first time. Soon the kitchen was filled with moans as John Jack and Owen all ate the baking that had soothed Ianto’s brain and heart.

By the time Owen went home with treats for Tosh John and Ianto were talking as if they had grown up together and by the next day they were as close as Ianto was with Owen and Tosh.

Soon the two couples of Owen and Tosh and Jack and Ianto were joined by John, leaving Gwen out of the trips to the pub they even had Jack and Ianto’s wedding without the welsh banshee and she didn’t know anything about it and they planned to keep it like that, one night over homemade lasagne and salad when the couple had come home their honeymoon, John asked the question that had been bugging him for a while and thought that now was the time to ask.

“So how did you and Jack get together” John asked as he took a bite of the mouth watering lasagne.

“It’s a long story” Ianto said smiling at his husband trying not to blush at the thought of how they got together. 

Flashback

_Ianto stood at the entrance of the Cardiff Torchwood a week after the battle of Canary Wharf, he had lost so many friends, including his boyfriend of 3 months, he and Liam weren’t in love but they were getting there and it hurt knowing that the man he was falling in love with was now a Cyberman._

_So he did the only thing he could think of and moved to Cardiff, he didn’t want to go back to his home city, but after the battle it was the place he felt safest, even after the years of different foster homes._

_He was soon joined by the leader of the Cardiff branch of Torchwood, he had researched the man that now stood in front of him, and was shocked that the pictures that he had found had not done the Captain justice,_

_“Mr Jones” Captain Jack Harkness stood in front of the young welsh man that had requested to be transferred to his branch, and the Captain was tempted especially after seeing pictures of the young welsh man._

_“Captain, my papers are in order, a general from UNIT signed them” Ianto said, he was nervous and he didn’t know why, he had been faced with a handsome face before, but this close to losing Liam, he felt bad for fancying the man in front of him._

_“Well come meet the team” Jack said indicating the tourist office that they used as cover from the public. Soon they were both in the underground base with the water from the water tower from above ran down the walls and Myfanwy flew over head, screeching at the hub door being opened like always._

_“Ianto Jones, this is our computer expert Toshiko Sato, our doctor Owen Harper and our police liaison Gwen Cooper, guys this is our new team member Ianto Jones.” Jack said introducing the team to the newest member_

_They soon fell in to a pattern Ianto did the paper work and organised the archive and kept UNIT up to date seeing as Jack didn’t like to the deal with the gun toting Neanderthals as Jack liked to call them, while the rest of the team went about their jobs._

_Over the three months that he had been working there him, Owen and Tosh had become firm friends and Ianto was always inviting the couple around to his. Then Gwen started her version of bullying, the welsh women had seen how their Captain had started to flirt with the younger man and she didn’t like it, the Captain was hers._

_As soon as the welsh women saw the flirting she started to treat the younger man like a office boy, making him clean up after her, she also started to make him look bad in front of Jack, losing paperwork doing chunks of it wrong, and when that still didn’t get her competition for the Captain’s affections fired she started to hit him putting the bruises in places that could be seen as accidental, Gwen’s plan was to prove to Jack that Ianto was a liability and shouldn’t be allowed to work for the branch and should of been sent somewhere else._

_One night after work Ianto had gone home and baked his entire repertoire, he was just putting the finishing touches to the sultana and caraway biscuits when his bell rang. Tosh and Owen had a key so that only meant one person his Captain._

_He put the piping bag down and went to let the Captain in; he didn’t know how to explain the baked goods that were scatted over the flat._

_“Captain how may I help you” Ianto said as he went back to the kitchen to finish piping the biscuits._

_“Ianto please its Jack” Jack said as he sat and watched the man he was falling in love with decorate biscuits, the smells that were mingling in the air were mouth watering, he looked around and saw every surface covered in cakes, biscuits muffins and cupcakes_

_“It smells delicious in here” Jack complimented the young man._

_“Thank you it helps me focus and helps me when I’m upset” Ianto said, he realised that he couldn’t lie to the older man no matter what._

_“Ianto what is Gwen doing” Jack asked he had been told by Tosh and Owen, who presented evidence so he had no reason to not believe them, so Ianto told Jack everything, he got so upset telling his Captain he had to start to bake again and soon his flat was filled with the smells of Jim Jams_

_“Ianto what do you do with all these delightful looking treats” Jack asked when Ianto had finished his story he didn’t want to upset the younger man again so he changed the subject which made Ianto smile at his thoughtful Captain._

_“I take some to the hub, I take some to my neighbours, I take some to the local shelter and then I go to the nunnery that I lived at between foster homes and give the nuns the ones that are left over and I then spend the day with them and catch up with them” Ianto said taking the last treats out of the oven._

_“Well your all kinds of great” Jack said pleased that the man he was falling for was so nice to other people including the one who is bullying him._

_“so Mr Jones may I help you give these treats away” Jack asked hoping that he could spend some time with the young man outside of work, he didn’t know when he had started to fall for the young man but the more he learnt the more he liked what he saw._

_“Yes you may Captain” Ianto said shyly, ever since his first day at the Cardiff branch he had started to fall for the Captain, he knew that the older man was more experienced compared to him but he didn’t care, he was falling for him despite the older man’s past, especially with the way that Jack was treating him at that moment, he had never had someone who just let him bake even Liam didn’t understand that and wouldn’t let him bake._

_“Does Gwen eat any of this” Jack asked as he watched Ianto box all the different treats in different colour boxes._

_“No I only take stuff to the hub that she can’t eat” Ianto said, whenever he thought of the way that he only took stuff that he Jack Tosh and Owen could eat he had to force himself not to giggle._

_Jack started to laugh at that making Ianto laugh as well, soon all the treats were boxed, Ianto and Jack took them around to all of the neighbours in the building, Ianto took time talking to all of his neighbours, Jack stood back holding the boxes as he watched Ianto talk to all his neighbours, just watching the special young man in front of him._

_When they got back to Ianto’s flat Jack had finally come to a decision he was going to ask the young man out._

_“Ianto would you like to go out to dinner with me” Jack asked nervously, he held his breath as he wanted for the answer._

_“Yes Jack I would love to” Ianto said secretly pleased that the older man wanted to spend time with him_

_Over the next 8 months Jack and Ianto spent as much time as the rift allowed them and sometimes they even went on double dates with Owen and Tosh. Gwen soon realised that no matter what she did Ianto wasn’t going to get fired so she stopped the bulling for a while._

_On their one year anniversary Jack took Ianto to their favourite restaurant and asked the younger man to marry him and Ianto said yes, by the time John turned up they only had one month to the wedding, so Ianto not only had the nuns at the wedding he had a member of his family and he couldn’t of been happier._

When the Daleks stole the 27 planets Jack ran off with the Doctor to save them but this time he came back and he brought someone with him.

Jake Simmonds wanted to get away from his parallel world after a bad break up so he came with Mickey to help save earth. But instead of going back he stayed and joined Torchwood after meeting Jack, he had spent years hearing stories of Mickey’s adventures with the Captain, and wanted that for himself.

Jack was pleased they were getting a new team member because he knew that they would have to retcon Gwen soon, she had stopped her bullying until she found out that he and Ianto had got married and he had been given his field clearance, because even though he had a high security clearance he had never been out in the field, the London branch never utilised Ianto's talents, so Jack and John could keep an eye on him, but the 8 times that he had been in the field Gwen had been put him in the medical bay, by either not listening to orders because she was ignoring John, who Jack had made his second, or just pushing him front of the gun firing aliens. So the younger man rarely went in to the field. The captains understood, they liked having Ianto at the hub out of danger and helping over the comms. Jack especially liked having Ianto in his ear. 

By the time they had reached Cardiff after being dropped off in London by the doctor Jack knew that Jake would make a good member of the team and for some reason he could see John falling in love with the softly spoken northern lad.

When they had finally reached the hub he was ready to see his beautiful husband, but when he got to his office he didn’t like what he saw, Ianto was asleep on the sofa in his office covered in cuts and bruises, with his arm in a sling.

He walked out of the office to go find out what had happened to his husband, he had only been gone a day.

“John what the hell happened to Yan” Jack said trying to keep his voice down so he didn’t wake Ianto. When he found the team they were in the medical bay talking to Jake and learning everything about the younger man as Owen gave him a physical so he could start work straight away.

“Banshee pushed him in front of an exploding Dalek” John said using the nickname that they had all come to call the welsh thorn in their sides.

“Where is she” Jack asked through gritted teeth he wanted to kill the bitch that had hurt his kind, loving and beautiful husband.

“In the cells” Tosh said, she had never been as angry as she watched Gwen actually push the young man that the team except for Jack thought as a brother.

“Is she with Janet” Jack asked hoping that the bitch had been put with the weevil that they had in the cells.

“No but she is next door” Owen smiled as he gave Jake the all clear to start work.

Soon the team got in to a rhythm with Jake as a new team member the team were as protective of him as they were of Ianto, especially John, who was falling in with him.

Jake and Ianto got on so well, they had a lot in common both had lived in the care system and both used baking to relax. They could both be found working in the kitchen after a tough case. Making both men popular around the neighbourhood and could be found sharing recipes with the housewives of their Cul-de-sac that Jack and Ianto lived. Soon the whole team minus Gwen lived there.

They unfortunately had to let Gwen leave the cell’s but she had been given her last warning, as they couldn’t get rid of her until Jake was trained and cleared by UNIT. Which John did with enthusiasm, he used the training to get to the know the softly spoken lad, he could see himself falling for Jake and making a life with the younger man like the couples of Torchwood. 

4 months after Jake joined the team John decided to start the flirting, he had been told by his brother that Jake’s last relationship had ended with Jake in the hospital, but Jake had got so far away from ex he jumped worlds to be safe.

The flirting started slow, a lingering look and sly touch, complements about his baking his hair and anything else that John liked about the younger man.

At first Jake was shocked that someone was paying him attention but soon started to flirt back after some encouraging words from Ianto. By the time that UNIT had cleared him and allowed him to enter the field as a full member of Torchwood John was ready to ask Jake out, and with Gwen still on the team he would have to do it soon, or the banshee would get the younger man killed with her actions, and she nearly did the day before John asked Jake out.

It was a routine rift alarm that turned out to be more than a routine alien waiting for them, a blowfish who was high was stood in the spot that rift energy spike was highest with a gun to the head of a young innocent girl, the blowfish stood taunting them for nearly an hour before they were able to kill him and save the innocent, while the red spiky piscine alien was taunting them he let off a few rounds, the one that he aimed at Gwen didn’t hit the target, because she pushed Jake in front of the bullet, making the young man be hit in the stomach.

After the blowfish was dead shot by John, Jack stood shouting at Gwen for nearly an hour, as John, Owen, and Tosh travelled to the hub to save the life of their friend.

“When we get back to the hub you will be either retconned or taken to UNIT” Jack said as Tosh came back with the SUV for them to get back to the hub

“Neither” Gwen smirked, thinking that Jack would listen to her and she would be safe, little how she knew her Captain.

“How is Jake” Jack asked ignoring Gwen which made the welsh banshee mad

“He is going to fine, sore but fine, Owen was stitching him up when I left” Tosh said smiling at her boyfriends quick thinking in the field otherwise they would have lost the other young man.

“Good, how is Ianto” Jack had been worried about his husband being at the hub and seeing Jake being brought in covered in blood.

“He was fine, but I think he might break down as soon as he in your arms” Tosh said as they got to the underground garage, as Gwen was walking to the door Jack grabbed her and handcuffed her so she couldn’t get away.

“Surely Jack you can keep the kinky games to our bedroom” Gwen said seeing Ianto before Jack as they entered the hub then smirking when he nearly ran off in tears, but Ianto knew that Jack came home to him every night.

Jack didn’t know what to say until he saw Ianto stood at the top of the stairs waiting for them.

“Caried can you wait for five minutes while I put the banshee in the cells” Jack said smiling at his younger husband, showing in that one smile that Gwen was just being her vindictive self, and he did in fact go home to his husband every night and he would never touch the banshee, when he had Ianto.

“Of course Jack, I shall go and see Jake” Ianto said as he kissed Jack and then walked back to the main hub and the medical bay where his best friend was resting from the surgery that saved his life.

When Gwen was in the cell next to Janet Jack left her screaming to let her out, but Jack just left her there.

By the time he got to the medical bay Jake was awake but groggy and saying yes to John’s dinner invite. After 8 months of dating John asked Jake to marry him, with the younger man saying yes.

Gwen had been saved again this time by Jake, he had argued that they would be a man down while he was on sick leave so Gwen got one last chance, however she went a bit crazy when both Ianto and Jake became pregnant.

It was a typical Monday morning at the Harkness-Jones house, Ianto was making breakfast while Jack read the paper, suddenly the smell of the coffee that Ianto was brewing for his husband made Ianto want to be sick, so he ran from the kitchen to their downstairs toilet, Jack turned off the hobs and followed.

“Yan, Caried are you all right” Jack said as rubbed soothing circles on to Ianto’s back as the other man threw up.

“I think so” Ianto said as he finished being sick, he stood slowly washing his mouth out then going back to the kitchen, but as he got closer the coffee smell hit him again and he had to run back to the toilet.

This time while Jack was rubbing circles on to Ianto’s back he rang Owen to come round, when Ianto was finished Jack guided him to the sofa in the living room

“But what about the food” Ianto said, trying not to be sick at the mention of the food

“Leave it for a second” Jack said as he brushed the hair from Ianto’s eyes

“I love you Yan and we will get you better” Jack said kissing his husband, he was so scared he was going to lose his younger husband before it was their time to be parted, as he brushed the hair from Ianto’s eyes and lulled him in to a light nap the door was opened letting them know that Owen was there.

The Doctor found the couple and started the examination straight away when he saw how pale his young friend was. By the end of his examination Owen was confused with the readings he was getting from his star trek like scanner, which was a piece of alien tech that had fallen through the rift.

“Well either I’m reading this wrong or your pregnant” Owen said to the couple, Ianto did the only thing he could think of doing, he passed out! Jack wasn’t in a fit state either, he had gone so pale Owen was worried that the Captain would either pass out himself or throw up.

Owen stood and left the pair, after checking that Ianto was ok, he walked to the kitchen to ring John, Jake and Tosh to all come round to their Captain’s house.

Soon the small two bedroom suburban home of the Captain and his husband of Torchwood Cardiff were filled with the important members of the team. By the time the last member let themselves in Jack was in the kitchen making drinks and Ianto was having a little nap on the sofa having woken up and then going back to sleep.

“So Jack what we doing here” John grumbled, he and Jake were making love when they got the call, they had only been married a month so they were still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage.

“It seems Ianto is pregnant” Owen said still a little confused at how the man could be carrying a baby, well an embryo soon to be a baby.

“That is great” John said as he hugged Jack, he was so happy he was going to be an uncle, now he just had to knock Jake up then he could be a daddy, then he would be super happy.

“What you knew I could get pregnant and you didn’t tell me” Ianto said stood in the doorway, having been woken with the sound of voices

“I’m sorry Yan I knew it was a possibility, but I didn’t think it would happen because you didn’t have access to the right hormones” John said, the hormones he was talking about could only be gotten from a doctor from their time line, but before he left he got a supply, so the man he fell in love with in the 21st century could carry his child, knowing he would not be going back to his time without Ianto, and his brother was happy in this time line.

“what are we going to do” Ianto asked Jack, they had talked of adopting a child as they both wanted to be parents but now they could have their own the adoption plans seemed moot.

“well we have this little one raise him or her then have loads more” Jack said smiling, he had heard that men could have children while he was growing up but he couldn’t remember as it had been while since he had been in the 51st century.

Ianto smiled at his husband, going over to him and kissing him, the members of Torchwood that didn’t live there all thought it best to leave when Jack started to lower Ianto on to the kitchen table while still kissing him.

On the way back to their house Jake was quiet which worried John as his younger husband was a little bit of a chatterbox and that was one of the major things that John loved about his husband, the younger man even talked in his sleep.

“Angel are you all right” John said as they got to their house, walking to the living room Jake sat on the sofa nearly in tears.

“No” Jake whispered, he had always wanted children but he didn’t know if John wanted them, he been taking his birth control again since he and John started to date, but the look on his husbands face when he mentioned his brother was having a baby and making him an uncle, he didn’t know if the happy thoughts of having a baby in his life would crossover to having one of his own.

“Did you know that coming from a parallel world means that I can get pregnant” Jake said with his head bowed he didn’t want to see John’s rejection if he didn’t want children of his own.

John sat next to his husband, so happy that his husband could become pregnant with the help of outside hormones, he stood from the sofa pulling his husband up with him, soon he was dancing Jake around the room smiling and laughing with pleasure

“John” Jake said smiling at his husbands antics; he thought it was safe to say that his husband wanted children

“Angel we are going to have the most beautiful children with your blonde hair and your eyes, they will not be allowed to date but they will be so badass” John said still smiling but now kissing his husband

“So I take it I can stop taking my birth control” Jake said happily he was so glad that his husband wanted to have children with him

“Yes immediately” John said smiling trying to work out when it would be out of jakes system so they could start trying for a child.

Over the few next week’s Ianto’s morning sickness slowed and eventually stopped leaving the younger man happy that he was had finally stopped being sick, Gwen hadn’t noticed what was going on with the younger man but she was only interested in Jack.

Soon the growing baby turned in a noticeable bump that only if you were looking you could see it, Jack enjoyed talking to the growing child every morning and night, just as Ianto was starting his second trimester Jake was starting his first.

While Ianto and Jake were growing and glowing with their growing children Gwen was slowing going crazy with jealously, she didn’t have any idea why Ianto and Jake were taken off field duty, their husbands didn’t want to chance it with Gwen pushing them in front of an alien that was firing at her like she had in the past. 

Ianto and Jake understood this, they didn’t like it but they understood, even though they didn’t go out to the field, Gwen still managed to hurt them, with either her words or getting Jack killed, which always made Ianto’s heart break a little each time.

Having got pregnant at nearly the same time they had their scans at the same time as well, making Owen work overtime, but it was the youngest members of the team so he didn’t mind. Owen had always wanted a big family, and to be a big brother and now he had two little brothers who were making him and uncle, he couldn't of been happier than if Tosh said she was pregnant as well. 

On their 24 week scan they found out the sex of their babies, they both found out that they were having boys, making Jack and John the happiest daddies

“A little boy” both whispered to their husbands, little did they know but Gwen was stood at the top of the medical bay hidden from the three couples in the bay watching the ultrasound

She had known the team were hiding something but she couldn’t think of what they were hiding before she saw the medical records of Ianto and Jake, Owen hadn’t hid them as well as he would of normally, underestimating Gwen’s computer skills.

A month before both little boys were born Gwen put her well thought out plan (well as thought out as Gwen was capable of!) and ambushed both pregnant men. Planning to kill them and their children, so she could comfort Jack and eventually marry him and get rid of John for taking her number two position in the team. 

Both young men were at Ianto’s house going through the clothes and other gifts that they had been given from friends at their joint baby shower, that they had for their little boys, they had bonded over the pregnancies and grown closer than they were before, they weren’t paying attention to their surroundings so they didn’t see Gwen coming in to the living room with a gun pointing at them until she spoke

“Why you” Gwen seethed at Ianto as she tried to hold the gun steady

“Why me what Gwen” Ianto said as his water broke, he didn’t want to let the mad women know that his little boy was ready to be born he was scared that she would take him and raise him as her own and he didn’t want that, however Jake saw that his friends waters had broken, he tried to stay calm to keep his from breaking, but when someone who was supposed to be on the same team as them was pointing a gun at them it was hard to stay calm but he did it.

Back at the hub Jack and the team were worried when Gwen hadn’t turned up by lunch time, especially with Ianto and Jake on maternity leave.

“Have you installed the nanny cam’s yet” John asked Jack, knowing that his brother in law wanted to fill his house with cameras so he could watch his son growing up, UNIT wouldn’t let him and John be off at the same time, they had decided to fill their houses with cameras and then do alternate days until the boys were old enough for school.

“Yes Tosh finished installing them yesterday” Jack said pulling his house up on the screen, what he saw shocked him in nearly having a heart attack, Gwen was stood over Ianto and Jake, while Ianto had a contraction

The left over members of Torchwood suited up and headed over to Jack and Ianto’s house as fast as they could without getting stopped by the police. Not that they would of cared if they had been stopped, they had members of their team in danger. 

When they got to the house they heard a gunshot and then Ianto screaming, Jack didn’t waste any time as he ran through the door, not bothering with his front door key.

When he got to the living room they saw Ianto going through another contraction with Jake stood over a bleeding Gwen, as soon as the team entered Jake’s water broke.

Tosh stood over Gwen as John helped Jake to the other sofa so as soon as Owen was done birthing Jack and Ianto’s son he could easily move over to Jake.

“Why Gwen” Tosh asked ignoring the screaming of her friends behind her as their sons were being born

“It should have been me, I was here first he was flirting with me before it came along” Gwen said trying to slow the bleeding in her leg

“No he wasn’t Gwen, you had Rhys before you dumped him for the fictional relationship you had concocted in your own mind between you and jack” Tosh said as she moved over to Gwen and injected the bleeding women with a sedative, making sure her leg had stopped bleeding before going over to Jack and Ianto as their son was born. 

2 years later

Jack and Ianto moved soon after their son was born they didn’t want their little Gareth growing up in the house that Uncle Jake had shot someone in, in fact all the Torchwood team moved, and not just houses they moved to another part of the country.

Soon after they had left Gwen in a mental hospital telling the director the truth, but telling the other staff that she believed that she was part of a secret organisation that saved the planet from aliens, the team all left Torchwood Cardiff and moved to Scotland to look after Torchwood two, they realised that Cardiff was too dangerous to raise Gareth and Caden and any other children that the 3 couples would be having, so they moved.

Torchwood house in Scotland was in a shambles by the time that the team got there, the caretaker having gone a little crazy after being left alone for so long before he died, so as soon as Ianto and Jake had finished their maternity leave they spent nearly a week organising the house with Tosh so the three families could live there, leaving Jack, John and Owen to do the DIY around the house to make it liveable. 

Jack and John were worried that when they first moved to the small area in Scotland that without alien interruption all the time they would get bored but they learned that they liked being daddies even more than fighting aliens and saving the world on a daily basis. They were enjoying their semi retirement, so much that when the Doctor needed help saving the planet again, Jack didn’t go; he stayed home and protected his family. Which Ianto was so happy about they made a second child the night the planet was safe, same with John and Jake.

Shortly after they had arrived at Torchwood house Owen and Tosh finally got married, and soon after they were married Tosh became pregnant making Owen one the happiest men in the house. Owen wasn’t missing the manic world of being a doctor like he thought he would, as he had a whole village to look after, he had set up a little practise in Torchwood house that the many families of the village was grateful for. Owen was happy being a small practise GP again and a daddy. 

Gareth and Caden were the best of friends just like their papa’s were, and they were as intelligent as them. They both liked spending time both their daddies and papa’s they built things with Jack and John who had set a woodworking shop up on the grounds of the large estate house after they found that they liked building things, and the little boys baked with Ianto and Jake helping them with the little catering business that the two had created, making cakes and other treats for people from all over the county and sometimes even the world.

Ianto may not have gotten the bakery of his dreams but he had his husband, his son and a place that he could finally call home, especially with a new baby on the way.

Jake often thought of what if he had stayed in his own universe, he no doubt would have been killed by his ex, instead of having a successful business with his best friend, a husband who adored him, a son and another baby on the way.

Life for the former Torchwood Cardiff team had changed over the years but none of them would change their lives now. They were all happy, healthy and they no longer had a screaming Welsh banshee in their lives.


End file.
